


Lady of Death

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Of Ideas and Collections (The Alchemy Lab) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Esther's A+ Parenting, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Master of Death Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Ever since she decided to settle in Mystic Falls, things went… wrong. It all came to a high when some witches got too cocky. In which Death is a matchmaker and Anthea Potter just wanted to live a normal, peaceful life. Was that too much to ask?





	Lady of Death

Anthea Potter walked into the Gringotts branch in Diagon Alley, looking around self-consciously. She knew that she wasn't very popular with the Goblins since she broke into the bank several months back but that was the reason why she was here. The Woman-Who-Conquered was sick of England and the fact that she was constantly hounded by the sheep who had relied on her to save them. The Ministry wanted her as the poster girl for the Light, the Press wanted her because they were selling a lot of stories about her and the rest of the world wanted her to talk about the battle that not only killed a lot of her friends but also ended Voldemort's life forever. No one asked her how she was doing or whether she was alright with everything that happened. Before she left though, she wanted to make sure that she did everything in her power to make it up to the Goblins. Anthea knew that she messed up but at the time, she thought it was the right thing to do. She had to get the Horcrux, no matter who or what stood in her way. The Girl-Who-Lived walked up to one of the tellers nervously, wincing when his gaze fell on her "Is there any way I could talk to the Director, Master Goblin?"

"Director Ragnok is busy. Why would he take time out of his day to talk to the person who has broken into one of our high-security vaults and released one of our dragons?" the Goblin in front of her questioned, raising his eyebrow sardonically.

Anthea sighed, glancing around her. The bank was completely empty of Witches and Wizards, most of them still celebrating the victory of the War that ended only two days ago "I came to make reparations. I'm aware of what I did wrong and that you took offence to what I did but at the time I was sure that I was doing the right thing." She paused, licking her lips. Every Goblin's attention was on her now and she would be lying if she said that didn't make her nervous "I would like a chance to explain my reasonings and offer to pay for the damages I caused."

The teller studied the young Witch in front of him, hiding his curiosity behind his mask. Whatever he expected to hear from the girl, it hadn't been this. He had expected her to make demands, trying to ignore the incident she had caused for the bank. The last thing he thought he would hear was an apology "I will see what I can do, Lady Potter." He quickly gestured to another Goblin, whispering to him in Gobbledegook " _Tell Director Ragnok that Lady Potter is here to make reparations. I believe that she means it too._ "

" _How can you be so sure?_ " the other Goblin, Sharptooth frowned, looking at the Witch suspiciously.

" _Just look at her,_ " the teller pointed out " _The girl isn't like the others. I can't explain it but I do think that we should give her a chance at least._ " Sharptooth nodded, turning to walk to the director's office, hoping that Bloodaxe was right about the Witch.

A few moments of silence followed between Anthea and the Goblin teller in front of her. She tugged at her sleeves, shifting a little "Would you mind me asking your name, Master Goblin?"

Bloodaxe stared at the girl for several moments, hiding the surprise he was feeling. None of the magicals had ever cared enough to ask them their names yet this Witch – who so happened to be in disgrace – asked the question with no hint of disgust or distaste. Just pure curiosity "My name is Bloodaxe, Lady Potter."

"He will see you now," Sharptooth cleared his throat, waiting impatiently for Anthea to follow him.

The Girl-Who-Lived swallowed and bowed her head to the teller "Thank you for assisting me, Master Bloodaxe." She licked her lips, walking after the other Goblin, ignoring the silence that had settled over the room when she had spoken.

* * *

The meeting with Director Ragnok turned out better than Anthea had expected. He had accepted her apology and offer to pay for the damages she had caused. In return, she had told him why she felt the need to break into the bank along with her desire to leave England and stay as far away from the British Wizarding World as she could.

It turned out that Anthea was not only the Lady Potter but also inherited the Black fortune along with the Peverell's and Gryffindor's. When she had asked how it was possible, she was shown a bloodline, tracing all the way back to Godric Gryffindor and the three Peverell brothers. Anthea wasn't sure what was more surprising. The fact that she was related to a Founder or the relation she had to the three brothers from the story.

_Flashback_

" _Would you be so kind as to explain how you managed to break into Gringotts and get out as well?" the Goblin questioned curiously. Anthea shifted on the chair and started explaining. She told him everything from the Horcruxes to being pressured to break into the bank._

_The Witch looked up at the end of her story "I know that I don't deserve forgiveness but… I just can't stay here anymore. These past few days… I – I'm aware that you owe me nothing but I would be willing to work for you in exchange for your help."_

" _Work for us? Why would you do that?" Ragnok frowned "There are few Witches and Wizards of your standing that would willingly work with Goblins or any creatures for that matter."_

" _What do you mean 'my standing'?" Anthea questioned in confusion._

_The Goblin stared at the girl in front of him "You're one of the wealthiest Witches in Britain. You have no need for work." He shuffled through the files on his desk. After the teller notified him that the Potter girl was there, he requested a copy of her file. When he found it, he handed the girl the recent statements "Have you never seen these before?"_

" _No," the girl shook her head "I – I thought that I only had that one vault… Although that would have surprised me a little since the books I read said otherwise… What about the other titles mentioned here? Black is from Sirius but why am I Lady Peverell?"_

" _Indeed, Lady Potter," Ragnok smirked "As you can see it will be easy for you to leave Britain if that is what you wish. As for the Peverell name, the line has long since ceased to exist. In its stead, there was the Potter line descending from the youngest brother and the Gaunt family descending from the middle brother."_

" _So, I have other properties?" Anthea asked, tilting her head at the Goblin in front of her._

_Ragnok nodded "There are several from all three of your families. I would be able to procure a list if you wish."_

" _That would be nice," the Witch smiled slightly. Her nervousness had all but disappeared when she noticed that the Goblins would at least treat her neutrally for now. Five minutes later, she was holding a list of her properties, looking over it curiously. Most of them appeared to be in Europe but there were also a few in America, one of which stood out from the others "This one, I think." She pointed at the one. It was a Peverell property in a small town called Mystic Falls "Is it possible to get papers for the name Anthea Peverell? I – I want to avoid anyone finding out about my life here."_

" _It can be done," the Goblin said "For a fee, of course."_

_Anthea rolled her eyes with a small grin "I wouldn't have expected otherwise. How long would it take to get everything done?"_

" _A few days at least," Ragnok shrugged "Since you agreed to work for Gringotts, we will send you everything you require. Passport, ID, all the necessary paperwork."_

" _I wish to go through an apprenticeship first…" the Girl-Who-Lived spoke up hesitatingly "Would that be…"_

_The Gringotts director cut her off "We would be able to assist in the search for an appropriate Master, should you wish it. Do you have any preferred subject?"_

" _Curse-breaking," Anthea murmured "But I wish to do Defence as well – I could study that on my own, though."_

" _You are aware of the requirements?" the Goblin questioned._

_Anthea nodded "I will take my NEWTs in a few months. Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfigurations, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology."_

_End Flashback_

Since Diagon Alley was completely packed by the time Anthea got out of the bank, she immediately went back to Grimmauld Place, holing herself up in the library until it was time to disappear.

"Kreacher," Anthea called out, waiting for the elf to appear. Since the end of the War, she had talked to him, trying to make him understand that she wasn't the enemy… That she wasn't the person everyone had known. He wasn't completely sure about her yet but at least the house elf didn't call her a blood traitor anymore.

The old elf popped in immediately "What can I do for Mistress Anthea?"

"Kreacher, I've been to Gringotts earlier and I decided that it would be the best idea to move. Would you like to come with me or stay here?" the girl asked "It is your choice."

"Mistress Anthea would give Kreacher a choice?" he blinked "Kreacher would like to come."

Anthea smiled at the elf "Thank you. If at any point you don't wish to stay, you may always return back here."

"Does Mistress want Kreacher to prepare some food for Mistress?"

"I could eat right now," the seventeen-year-old nodded, looking at the table that was nearly overflowing with books and pieces of parchment. When she glanced up again, the elf was already gone.


End file.
